Syaoran's Sick Days
by tsubasahope
Summary: Syaoran is sick and it's up to Sakura to take care of him but can she handle his hallucinations? SXS A bit OOC.


**Author: Hi! This is another one of my humor fics for Tsubasa! I hope you like it! There will be fluff in this and most likely, this is a very long oneshot or twoshot if I decide to split it. This is a before Tsubasa thing and Syaoran is OOC especially when he's sick. Sakura and Syaoran are about 8 years old and Toya is about 10. If the age differences aren't correct then... please don't sue me! (laugh) And now a word from our sick boy that looks hot even when he's sniffling and coughing and... eww, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! **

**Syaoran: Disclaimer: The author does not own Tsubasa. (Chases author) GIVE ME MY PILLS!!!! **

**Author: (Running) THESE AREN'T PILLS!!!! THERE'S CHOCOLATE INSIDE THIS!!!! CHOCOLATE IS BAD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!! **

**Syaoran: (tackles author) THEY'RE GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!! **

**Author: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MR. GERMY SMEXY HOTNESS IS ON ME!!!!!!!!! GET HIM OFF!!!!!!!! (twitch, twitch) **

Syaoran's Sick Days

Today was a bright and beautiful day. The desert sun was shining and the breeze was perfect. Today was perfect for a picnic! Sakura had been planning this for days. First there would be lunch in the field and then they would make clover crowns that would attract many bees which Syaoran said was bad but they never stung her (that trip ended up with Syaoran in the infirmary due to the red welts all over his arms from bee stings). But today would be great because (drum roll please) Sakura would announce her love to Syaoran! Even if she was only eight and still struggling with adding and subtracting, she knew she was in love with Syaoran. He was smart, funny, kind, caring, and he made the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the world! They were even better than the ones her father made!

"Oi, monster!" her brother, Toya, Prince of Clow caught her before she could sneak out again, "Where are you going?"

"Uhh..." Sakura stuttered for an excuse, "To buy tacos?" It was true. Sakura couldn't lie for shit. And she doubted that there were tacos for sale this time of year let alone this country.

"Right..." Toya raised an eyebrow, "You're going to see that brat today, aren't you?" His tone was mocking and held some smugness. "Well, you can't. He's sick. He has pneu... pneu... p-pneumonia!" Toya had a hard time pronouncing that word.

"You're lying!" Sakura gasped. Pneumonia sounded like an evil monster. NOOO!!!!! A MONSTER FROM THE DESERT PIT ATE SYAORAN!!!! TOYA WAS RIGHT!!!! THERE ARE MONSTERS!!!

"I'm not," Toya pouted, crossing his arms, "Go see for yourself. Don't blame me when you're so sick that you begin to see imaginary rainbows."

And with that, Toya wheeled around and went to find Yukito to play with. Sakura stuck out puffed her cheeks in annoyance and went to Syaoran's house quickly. Do not fear! Princess Sakura will save Syaoran from the evil monster from the desert pit. And she started running as fast as her eight-year-old, under-developed legs could carry her.

* * *

Syaoran was having an awful day. He was looking forward to going out with Sakura on a picnic that he had begged his father to buy apples for their picnic. 

Although Syaoran was a very quiet and conservative boy on the outside, he was very possessive. And not just a puppy crush possessive, he was if-you-touch-her-you-will-find-yourself-without-a-limb possessive. If anyone touched Sakura other than her family and friends, Syaoran would kick ass. All the little boys in his neighborhood would glare at him jealously for being able to catch the Princess's eye. And every time, he would shoot a victory smirk behind Sakura's back that said 'HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SAKURA-OGLERS! SHE'S MINE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!'

And now he had caught pneumonia. His temperature was 105.9 and the doctor said that he would start hallucinating. HA! As if he would imagine something and then hold a conversation with it. He couldn't go out with Sakura and what was worse; the pink pony in the sky was mocking his manliness.

* * *

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura burst in the door and nearly broke it off its hinges. She was very surprised to find Syaoran yelling at a pink pony that was not there... 

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran whined. He quickly got off his bed and slumped to the floor. At this point, Sakura had turned around and shielded her eyes. He was only wearing boxers and Sakura's eight-year-old mind was going haywire with a lot of mental images that she tried to shove to the deepest part of her mind. She felt a burning hand on her back and almost jumped 10 feet into the air. Hot breath rolled down her neck and a head slumped on her shoulder. Sakura felt her face grow hot as she quickly got up and a thump came from behind her.

"Owie," Syaoran groaned as his head made contact with the floor, "Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! The pink pony said that I was sick and I couldn't go to the picnic with you!"

Sakura didn't turn around. She found it odd. Syaoran never called her anything but 'Princess' even when she nagged him. But now he was saying it like it was normal. Odd...

"Syaoran," Sakura asked hesitantly, "Did you take your pills yet?"

"Maybe," Syaoran responded innocently trying to lift himself off the floor and failing. His stupid arms would listen to him. "Sakura... I need help..." Sakura stiffened as she turned around slowly so she could avoid looking at Syaoran in all his boxer-clad glory.

"O-Okay," she gave him her arm and pulled him up, staggering over the weight. Unfortunately for Sakura, Syaoran weighed more than her and towered over her by 3 inches. They landed in a heap on the ground with Syaoran on top of Sakura. She turned a deeper shade of red. She was sure Syaoran was embarrassed to unless the heat was coming from his forehead... She pushed him to the side and lay there for a while, panting and staring at Syaoran who was mumbling about his pride and dignity.

"Sakura-chan, you're pretty," he gurgled, giggling giddily. So maybe he was hallucinating. So maybe he was saying things he would regret later on. SO WHAT? "I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura's face went redder as he lunged at her with hidden strength. She was very glad to hear that since she loved him too but this was probably a hallucination and she would regret this later.

"Syaoran," she breathed in gently then out, "It's time to go to sleep, okay?" Syaoran nodded like an obedient puppy and hopped into bed. Why didn't she try that before she had tried lifting him into the bed? Oh, because he was in la-la land where the happy pills danced.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips when she was near enough and quickly turned around to sleep. Sakura fainted right after that. Her head couldn't take anymore of this.

* * *

Syaoran woke up feeling 4 years younger, which was to say that he was... a bit loopy. Must be the chocolates he ate. 

"LOOK!" he giggled, pointing at Sakura, "A life-size dolly!" He jumped from his bed and put Sakura's head in his lap. "Wake up, dolly." Syaoran whispered, gently patting her face. She moved and mumbled something before swatting his hand away. "Wow! Cool! This dolly moves!" He heaved her up onto his bed and propped her up. Sakura's head lulled back and forth as she slumped onto the bed.

"WAKE UP!!!!" Syaoran screamed. Sakura instantly jolted up.

"Syaoran!" she yelped. Well, at least he had his pajamas on...

"Cool!" he clapped his hands, "How do you know my name, dolly?" Sakura huffed indignantly.

"I'm not a dolly!" she shouted, "I'm Sakura, your friend."

"I have friends?" Syaoran hopped onto the bed right in front of her, his hands over hers and his legs trapping her own. The proximity of their faces was also too close for comfort.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura head butted him and knocked him off the bed. She began running around as Syaoran chased her.

"WAIT DOLLY!" he yelled, joyful to have a new toy to play with. His father only gave him picture books, which were no fun at all. Now he had a talking dolly with pretty clothing. He wondered if she was a dress-up dolly and had accessories. **(Get your mind out of the gutter peoples. He's 8... with a creepy past but 8 nonetheless)** "LET'S PLAY TOGETHER!!!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura screamed as she bolted out the door and slammed it in Syaoran's face, knocking him unconscious again. Syaoran landed in a heap and Sakura was halfway to the castle.

* * *

During the next few days, Sakura avoided any excuse to go to Syaoran's house (much to Toya's delight) and Syaoran took this time to make a full recovery. But as soon as he recovered, he made it first priority to go to the castle to ask Sakura if she wanted to play. 

"Sakura-Hime!" Syaoran smiled, finally able to see her after so long. He ran towards her to hug her but she yelped and dashed away.

"WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed, pelting away. Syaoran tilted his head in confusement before running after her.

"Sakura-Hime!" Syaoran eventually caught up to her and ended up tackling her to the ground. He looked at her in the eyes, "Why are you running away from me? Did I do something wrong? Do you not like me anymore?" Hurt clearly shown in his eyes.

Sakura couldn't bear it any longer as she started telling him what happened.

"I AM SO SORRY!!!" Blood rushed through Syaoran's cheeks turning them a furious red. "I AM SORRY!" He ended up apologizing to her.

"It's okay!" Sakura giggled before giving him a small kiss on his lips. It was brief and sweet but the meaning got across. Both children stood there, staring at each other with small grins.

"There's a picnic we need to attend to!" Syaoran smiled, pulling her toward the kitchens.

"Yes!" Sakura giggled.

The End

**A/N: So how was it? My first Tsubasa oneshot. Enjoy and please read and review! This is my part for the end of the Tsubasa anime.**


End file.
